phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Migger
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Clyde Flynn! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 23:36, 9 August 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' "Suzy's Story" You recently created the page. It has now been redirected because it looks fake. Where was your source? Was it from a website? If so, link to it. Newpaper article? Which issue? YouTube video? Link once more. Here on the wiki, we don't make fake episodes. If your article wasn't fake, then you need to give us the source. If it is, you need to read Fan fiction. This is not the place for fan fiction or fake episodes. The link gives you several sites where you can. Please take this into thought as we take assumption and fan fiction seriously here. Please adhere to our policy. Thank you. The Flash {talk} 23:49, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Migger, your other three edits fall under the category of speculation. What you put in has not been said in any episode, so it should not be included in the pages. — RRabbit42 03:25, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::Migger, Stop vandilzing. Continue and you will be blocked. Phin68 talk to Phin68 23:38, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Blocked for a month Given the fact that you are a repeat offender from earlier this month, you have been blocked for a month. Reasons: * profanity * inserting false information into pages * creating a fake episode * moving pages to titles that have nothing to do with their subject but conveyed a personal opinion by you If you continue to behave like this after the block expires, it will be re-established for a longer period of time. — RRabbit42 02:38, 27 August 2009 (UTC)